Ce soir, j'aurais ma réponse
by Anae1306
Summary: Levi se montre toujours froid et distant, mais ce soir là, Eren décide de lui avouer ses sentiments, et il compte bien obtenir une réponse...


**Ce soir, j'aurais ma réponse**

Mes mains agrippées à son dos. Son souffle chaud et irrégulier dans mon cou. La douceur des draps en soie, et la brutalité de ses mouvements.

Douleur. Plaisir.

Nous ne pourrions être plus proches, enlacées si profondément, et pourtant, il semble ailleurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver froid, malgré la chaleur de son corps.

Contrastes. Encore.

\- Levi ...

Ses cheveux noirs retombent devant ses yeux. Je ne vois pas son regard.

Ses lèvres sur ma peau. Un nouveau gémissement m'échappe. Il soupire. Je crois qu'il aime ça, lui aussi, même s'il ne le dit jamais. Il sait toujours exactement quoi faire. J'ai toujours admiré ça, chez lui. Je ferme les yeux. Mes mains remontent dans ses cheveux. Je m'y accroche. Je crois que je lui fais mal. Mais lui aussi. Lui aussi, lorsqu'il me prend comme ça, il me fait mal. Et lorsqu'il s'enfonce en moi, presque violement, il me fait mal. Ses gestes ne sont jamais tendres. Alors tant pis, s'il a mal à cause de moi.

Je crois que je tremble. Si proche de l'extase... Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, ses gestes se faire plus saccadés encore, et je crie, je crois. Pendant quelques instants, je touche les étoiles du bout des doigts, transportée d'un plaisir presque coupable, voluptueux, indicible.

Puis son corps retombe contre le mien, et il s'affale sur moi, ses doigts crispés sur les draps. Il est lourd, même s'il est petit. Il a beaucoup de force. Bien plus qu'en ont les hommes ordinaires. Mais Levi n'a jamais été un homme ordinaire. On reste quelques instants ainsi, immobiles, silencieux. Puis il se lève. Il ne reste jamais longtemps. Il enfile son pantalon, mais pas sa chemise. S'assois sur une chaise. Prend une cigarette.

\- Levi?

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau à s'en damner, avec ces yeux gris, ses cheveux noirs, ses traits fins, son expression froide et son corps fin et musclé sculpté par des années d'entrainement.

\- Hm?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il porte la cigarette à sa bouche. Inspire. Expire. Lentement. La fumée forme toute sorte de formes éphémères. J'ai toujours trouvé ça beau, cette inconstance.

Il pose sur moi un regard indifférent.

\- Partir juste après avoir couché avec moi, dis-je.

Il détourne la tête. Inspire. Expire. Encore.

Il est toujours comme ça. Distant, et froid. Au début, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Et d'un côté, j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il reste avec moi. Que je m'endorme dans ses bras. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il ne l'a jamais fait. À chaque fois, il s'éloigne. Indifférent. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Mais à chaque fois, il revient, quelques jours plus tard. J'ai fini par m'y habituer. Je me dis qu'il ne va pas me répondre, lorsqu'il me dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Toujours le même ton blasé. Ni agressif, ni chaleureux. Juste... las. Je soupire, et enfuie la tête dans l'oreiller. C'est doux. Et il porte encore son odeur. Je me relève, enfile mon sous-vêtement, puis m'assois sur le lis, posant mon regard sur Levi.

\- Pardon, je me suis trompée de questions, je réplique. Je voulais dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu couches avec moi, alors que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et ses yeux gris transpercent les miens. Un instant, nous nous fixons en silence, puis son visage reprend une expression dure, et il me jette un regard agacé.

\- Tu es vraiment naïf, gamin.

Je serre les poings, mes yeux verts plongés dans les siens. Il ne répond jamais à ma question. Mais aujourd'hui ce sera différent. Aujourd'hui j'aurais ma réponse. Peu importe les moyens. Je déglutis, légèrement nerveux à l'idée de ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'inspire une goulée d'air, l'air résolu. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Je m'approche de lui, un rictus se voulant suffisant sur les lèvres.

\- Tu mens si mal, Levi... Tout ça parce que tu es lâche. Trop lâche pour t'avouer à toi-même les sentiments que tu as pour moi. Alors tu préfères fuir, fuir parce que tu as peur, peur de passer pour faible, peur de t'attacher... je murmure.

D'un geste aussi rapide que lorsqu'il dégaine ses lames, il me saisit à la gorge et me lance un regard assassin, son souffle contre le mien. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ça ne m'effraie pas mais en réalité, mon cœur tambourine si fort dans ma poitrine que j'entends à peine sa voix.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide, Eren. Crache-t-il.

Je m'attendais à une réaction comme ça. Mais ça fait mal quand même.

J'hésite un instant. Mais au point où j'en suis, autant tenter le tout pour le tout, non ?

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'une façade et je le sais très bien ! Pourquoi tu m'aurais sauvé la vie sinon ? Pourquoi tu m'aurais pris sous ton aile et m'aurait protégé, si je n'étais rien pour toi ?

Ses yeux gris me jaugent d'un regard froid. Je prends des risques inconsidérés à déballer tout ça, mais même si au fond de moi je le sais déjà, j'ai besoin, terriblement besoin de l'entendre. Mais au lieu de me répondre, il écrase sa cigarette et regarde au loin. Ses cheveux noirs cachent un peu son visage. Il est beau. Indécemment beau...

J'ai les mains moites. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Mais ma résolution ne faiblit pas. Ce soir il me répondra, même si je ne le verrais plus jamais après ça. Ce soir, j'aurais ma réponse.

\- Levi, je t'aime.

Un claquement sec. J'ai senti le coup avant de le voir venir. Mais c'est à peine si je ressens une quelconque douleur. Ma joue doit sûrement être rouge. La gifle était violente. Mais cette douleur, je la sens à peine. Elle n'est rien, rien comparée à celle de la rejection.

Intense. Brutale. Presque cruelle.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de se briser en mille morceaux.

Comme un imbécile je sens les larmes salées dévalés mes joues sans pouvoir rien y faire. Je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol, impuissant. Je viens tout juste d'avouer mes sentiments à l'homme que j'admire depuis tout petit, l'homme le plus beau, le plus fort que je connaisse, l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a plus d'un an, et il m'a frappé. Levi Ackerman m'a frappé.

Ce n'est pas la première fois, pourtant. Mais là... là c'est différent. La souffrance de perdre un être cher je la connais par cœur. Celle d'avoir faim aussi. Celle d'avoir froid, d'avoir peur. Celle de devoir haïr le monde entier. L'impuissance. Tout ça, je connais. Mais celle-là... cette souffrance-là, elle est nouvelle. Affreuse. Elle me donne envie de disparaitre.

Là, présentement, j'ai juste envie de ne jamais avoir existé.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe de ma gorge contre ma volonté lorsque soudainement, deux bras musclés m'étreignent contre un corps chaud. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je comprends que Levi vient juste de me prendre dans ses bras. Ses mains viennent se fourrer dans mes cheveux bruns. Je peux sentir sa délicieuse odeur, sa chaleur. Je n'ose pas bouger, clouée sur place par la surprise. Les larmes continuent de couler en silence.

Puis il s'écarte. Nos regards se croisent. Désespérément, j'y cherche la moindre trace d'un sentiment, d'une émotion que je pourrais comprendre, mais rien. Il me regarde en silence. Puis de ses doigts, il effleure lentement ma joue, essuyant mes larmes. C'est d'une tendresse impensable. Inhabituelle. Je frisonne.

\- Tu as du culot, gamin. Et ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve vraiment. Plus le temps passe et moins je supporte les merdeux dans ton genre.

Il a repris son expression dure et froide. Je suis complètement perdu. Il me frappe, vient me consoler et ensuite m'insulte ? Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais il me coupe :

\- Je me l'étais promis. De ne plus m'attacher à personne. On ne peut pas s'attacher, dans ce monde, c'est juste stupide de vouloir aimer quelqu'un quand on ne sait pas si cette personne sera encore en vie le lendemain, tu comprends ?

Il me fusille de regard et se met à arpenter la pièce.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de choses lorsqu'on risque nos vies tous les jours ! Il faut être soit particulièrement bête, soit complètement maso pour vouloir souffrir à ce point, et moi, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. On est des soldats, on vit pour lutter contre les titans, on vit pour protéger le peuple, et c'est comme ça. Mais non, il faut que toi, gamin, tu viennes foutre la merde dans ma vie !

Il me pointe du doigt, le regard noir. Je me relève sans oser bouger davantage, trop intimidé pour esquisser le moindre geste. C'est la première fois que je vois Levi se mettre en colère, et je dois avouer qu'en ce moment, la perspective de se retrouver entouré d'une horde de titans affamés est presque attrayante.

\- Tu... aurais préféré que je n'apparaisse pas dans ta vie, hein ? je demande.

\- Un gamin incapable de se contrôler, avec des compétences de combat médiocres, une capacité de réflexion avoisinant les zéro, aucuns talents particuliers et qui en plus passe son temps à brailler partout, qui fonce bêtement dans le tas sans réfléchir, qu'on ne peut pas laisser seul deux putains de minutes sans qu'il se retrouve en danger de mort, que je dois me coltiner tous les jours ! Et comme si ce n'était pas assez pénible comme ça, il faut que maintenant j'éprouve à nouveau la peur de perdre quelqu'un ! Comme si cette vie de merde ne suffisait pas ! Alors oui, Eren Jaeger, j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir vu ta tronche de merdeux de ma vie !

Incapable de parler, je le vois s'approcher de moi. Je ne comprends pas. Le sens de ces mots me parait flou. Son regard se fait doux, et ça me noue la gorge.

\- Car tu me rends faible. Lorsqu'il s'agit de toi j'agis de manière irraisonnée. Je fais n'importe quoi, je ne gère plus rien du tout. Ta voix, tes yeux, tes mots... Tout me rend faible. Et dans ce monde, si on veut survivre, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être faible.

Immobile, estomaquée, hypnotisé par les traits parfaits de son visage, ses cheveux noirs qui retombent devant ses yeux, et son regard anthracite qui fait fondre toutes mes résolutions, je le vois s'approcher encore de moi sans rien pouvoir faire. Ses lèvres froides se posent sur les miennes. Mon cœur ratte un battement. J'écarquille les yeux.

Son baiser est différent de d'habitude. Moins brutal, moins pressé, moins brûlant. Plus doux. Le goût de ses lèvres me fait rapidement perdre la raison, et j'oublie où je suis, ainsi que le contenu de notre conversation. Lorsqu'il rompt le contact, je suis un peu perdu et je mets quelque temps à reprendre mes esprits. Il s'assois sur le matelas et je m'assois à côté de lui en repensant à ses paroles, confus.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il soupire.

\- Tu es vraiment bête ou quoi, gamin ?

Je fronce les sourcil, prêt à retorquer, mais il sourit. C'est la toute première fois que je le vois sourire, et son sourire me coupe le souffle.

Levi Ackerman sourit. Levi Ackerman sourit pour moi. Waw.

\- Ça veut dire que je t'aime aussi, Eren.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je crois que je rougis.

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, merdeux.

Avec un dernier regard moqueur Levi m'attire contre lui à nouveau, et me prends dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte, enfouissant avec bonheur ma tête dans son cou. Puis je ne sais plus trop comment mon dos heurte le matelas et Levi s'allonge sur moi, puis ferme les yeux. Son corps chaud blottit contre le mien m'arrache un soupire d'alégresse. Je me sens si bien que je me dis que je voudrais que ce moment dure éternellement. Que je ne veux plus jamais quitter cette chaleur. Plus jamais quitter ce paradis égaré. Le sourire aux lèvres, je ferme les yeux à mon tour. Nos respirations se confondent, nos âmes s'entremêlent indiciblement.

Et là dans ses bras, le monde semble un peu moins cruel. Là dans ses bras, la douleur devient plus supportable. Là dans ses bras, je me dis que tout devient possible.

Levi Ackerman m'aime. Mon dieu, Levi Ackerman m'aime.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dis que je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. Car là dans ses bras, je vis dans un monde empli de lumière.


End file.
